QBus Urban 290
The QBus Urban 290 is a single-deck transit bus made by QBus, the bus division of Vitaru Autos. This bus is the company's first model and was widely successful, offering fictional bus companies the hope of a ROBLOX-only bus model with a wide variety of applications. First generation (2018-present) The first generation model's pre-release picture was shown on December 18, 2017, then announced in late December 2017 as the company's entry into the bus market. The right-hand drive transit model was released on January 18, 2018, while the suburban model was released on January 21, 2018. These buses are based off a concept Mercedes-Benz model and have working LED headlights and taillights, notably similar to those on Mercedes Benz Citaro. Brake lights and turn signals have to be scripted by the user. It also features non-working controls and dashboard along with non-collision doors. A non-functional LED destination display is included but to make it functional, a functional one must be added by the user unlike the Auva CityMaster, its main competitor. The Urban 290 lineup marked the return of the fictional bus industry to ROBLOX, as most manufacturers that made buses have been on hiatus since 2016 because of more real life models flooding the bus industry. Inside the passenger compartment, there is a non-functional TV screen. The front row of passenger seats also face the rear and look similar to those you'd find a more luxury bus. (If you do install your own Destination board you can place the text on this screen / TV) Both standard models feature an inline-6 16-liter diesel engine paired with a ZF 8-speed automatic (not changeable) transmission and can operate at a top speed of 73 mph (115 km/h). The bus runs on the InSpare drive system with a rev limiter at 3000 rpm, with the motor capable of producing 290 horsepower. An articulated bus marketed as the "L" model, intended to compete with the Mercedes-Benz Citaro 0530G was introduced on March 2, 2018 and released on March 11, 2018. To handle the extra load, it has a more powerful engine, rated at 310 hp and uses a different ZF transmission. Models Available The QBus Urban 290 is available as various types in the RHD model. As the bus is sold as three different models, you can see how they are different. All models use a 2+1 seating configuration. Transit The transit model, with a rear door is only available for the right-hand drive market. This bus can seat about 23 passengers and was also the prototype for the lineup. This variant of the Urban 290 was originally intended for use in London and the demonstrator was painted red as a result. Suburban The suburban model is available for both steering wheels but has the rear door deleted. This model is sold as the "twin" pack, meaning that the user gets both the LHD and RHD model of the suburban bus. This bus can seat about 25 passengers and is intended for more long-distance travel, as with a coach bus. The left-hand drive model is only available as a suburban model. Articulated In March 2018, the Urban 290L articulated bus was released to the public. For 2018, it is only available as a right-hand-drive model and is based off the transit variant. Unlike the standard model, the L has a 310 horsepower inline-6 diesel engine mated with a 6-speed ZF EcoLife transmission. Also, it has three doors and has a larger seating capacity, at about 35-40 passengers. However, unlike other buses in its class, the 290L has a top speed of 87 mph (140 km/h) with the rev limiter at 6000 rpm. The startup chime is also different from the standard bus and takes longer to startup. Also, the GUI will not show the gear selected but will upshift and downshift automatically at a pre-determined engine speed. This bus has the engine in the rear, like its rigid counterparts. The trailer also has a set of rearward-facing seats right behind the "accordion" section of the bus. At this point, it is unknown if the articulated bus will be produced as a left-hand drive model, based off the suburban with the middle door deleted. However, changes to the A-Chassis did make the first-generation model glitch with the mandatory implementation of Filtering Enabled in mid-2018. The articulated bus suffered from this, as its joint broke due to the system changes. Most buses had to be modded and some agencies did put them back in service. Notable Operators * Vitaru's own transit agency/airline, Aeronautica operates the RHD suburban model for some routes, along with some coaches now in development. * If it passes testing, 10 Transit Commission could begin operating the LHD model. * Hayabusa Airlines * Woodlands Transport (Singapore) By 84JoshuaLimFormer, operates upgraded RHD transit models * ThamCORP Transportation- testing a single LHD unit * DreamTransit (United Kingdom) - Nearly Entire DreamTransit Fleet (675 RHD 2nd gens including a fleet of 135 2nd gen 290s that were badge engineered by Navistar) Second generation (2019) On March 30, 2018, Vitaru announced that he would be making the second-generation QBus Urban 290. This vehicle is currently under development but is expected to be released as a 2019 model. According to development photos, the second-generation Urban 290 would have redesigned headlights and look somewhat closer to the original Aeroliner 310, making it closer to a Japanese bus. This model could be hopefully bringing more variants to left-hand drive operators, offering them the same choices as right-hand drive operators do with the 2018 version. However, further changes in August 2018 revealed that it would look closer to the original model, with larger route displays and European styling. As of September 1, 2018, the 2019 model would have projector LED headlights, a HVAC system and have a closer look to the "AeroCity" 290. In addition, the bus should look more standard rather than the futuristic design found in the 2018 Urban 290. Windows would also be larger and more square, making the bus feel more spacious than the original. After over a year of development, the second generation QBus Urban 290 was finally released to the public on June 3, 2019 (as a right-hand drive transit version). It has more realistic headlights, being a hybrid design of the planned AeroCity and the first-generation model. The left hand drive transit model followed on June 4, 2019. These buses have a diesel engine that meet Euro 6 standards and a 5-speed transmission, capable of achieving 65 mph (105 km/h) for the top speed. It also features a chime that sounds (for the driver) when the parking brake is activated or released, along with engine startup. Unlike the first generation, the route display is now functional from the factory and drivers can choose between 5 pre-set signs by clicking the arrows under the sign changer, or edit the script to modify the displays. Other differences between the first and second generation include the latter only being available in a transit configuration. On June 9, 2019, a planned LHD version of the L model was announced by Vitaru. It has yet to be released. Did you know? * This vehicle was intended to be sold as the Vitaru u290 (as a Vitaru model) but released as Q Brand's first model. * A Japanese variant, with the traditional full window-pane display was also shown as a Hayabusa Airlines shuttle bus on Vitaru's Twitter page but was not released. * You can start/stop the engine by pressing a toggle button. A chime will sound when the engine is started and stopped (on the standard 290) when you press the start/stop button in the driver's seat GUI, shifting the transmission into 1st and neutral respectively. If you enter the driver's seat with the engine running, the engine will automatically shut off without a chime. However, passengers will not hear the chime when the engine is started/stopped. On the 290L, the engine startup chime can only be heard by the driver. * You cannot select the transmission mode by pressing "M", it is locked to automatic; traction control and ABS can still be toggled. * Some users have tried making double decker variants of the QBus Urban 290. However, these are not official models. * The "L" model does not have a shutdown chime. When you turn off the engine, you will hear the engine shut down. * The starting sounds are from a car not starting audio, and it is possible to view this by starting the bus, and immediately getting out. The bus should play the full audio and not cut off at startup. * Navistar Badge engineered the second generation Urban 290! Category:Buses Category:Vehicles made by Q brand